Batman's Daughter
by Sinon-GGO626
Summary: Batman finds out he has a daughter but not in a way parents would want to find out. The pic is what she'll look like later but black and red.
1. Robbery

Ruby POV

Right now sneaking into a museum where they hold the biggest diamond. My mom Catwoman is outside with the rest of the Gang, tonight's my final test. I'm finally going to be just like my mom _"Cat to Reaper, come in."_ Mom said over the com in my watch "Ya Cat?" I asked stopping and scanning the area. _"Joker is getting impatient. Are you sure you still want to do this? Reaper you're only ten..."_ I cut her off "Hold that thought and yes." I said and flipped over the leaders but got burned by one on my arm.

I wanted to howl so badly but I didn't I just walked right to the diamond and when I got to the glass my tail flickered in excitement "Cat, I'll just a second." I said and grabbed my weapon Crescent Rose that was on my back, it's cross between a scythe and a high-caliber sniper rifle that is able to fold up, I used it to cut the glass in half before the glass could hit the ground it turned rose petals. Putting Crescent Rose back I grabbed the diamond.

Switching the diamond with a picture of a howling wolf I put the diamond in the pouch I had on my belt and I ran out. "Reaper to Cat. Do you copy?" I asked into my watch _"R…Reaper g…get h…home."_ There was a lot of static "Reaper to Cat. Please repeat transmission." I said running to the roof "Mom!" I yelled when I got to the roof I look at the spot where we're going to meet up but what I saw was the police.

 **"MOM!"** I screamed seeing my mother get into the cop car. _**'How'd they get caught?'**_ Was the current question on my mind I was pulled out of my thoughts when my watch went off _"Reaper, this is Batman. Turn yourself in."_ He said I looked back down to see Batman standing in front of the car my mom got in. "Why would I do that?" I asked growling into my watch then I got an idea. "Ok Batman. I'm coming down." I said and jumped down right in front of him.

Putting my hand on Crescent Rose just incase and I looked up at him. One of the police came over to me and look confused "Did the big bad Villains kidnap you?" He asked "What's that supposed to mean!?" I asked growling "You're just a kid!" He yelled "Reaper! Get out of here!" I heard mom yell from behind Batman. "I'm only going to say this once. Let my mom go!" I yelled with venom in my words.

"And why would we do that?" The cop asked "I'm glad you asked." I said grabbing Crescent Rose and spinning it around so it unfolded, I then stuck the tip of my scythe in the road. "What is that!?" A cop yelled "It's cross between a scythe and a high-caliber sniper rifle. So if you will ever so kindly un-cuff my mom and let her along with me go, I won't have to use my scythe." I said glaring at them.

I heard a cop gulp "Who's your mom?" He asked "Catwoman." I said. The cop walked over to the car mom was in and let her go. I put Crescent Rose back and jumped into my mom's arms "Mommy!" I yelled hugging her. She then pulled down the hood of my red cloak showing my hair and wolf ears.

"Reaper, I thought I told you to go home." Mom said carrying me to the ally. "You did. I just didn't listen." I said giggling behind my hand Mom looked around then ran to our apartment. When we got home she sat me down on the couch "Did you get it?" She asked and I pulled out the diamond out of the pouch with a smile on my face. "Good job Pup." She said.

I handed over the diamond with my unburned arm and then turned into my wolf form. I raised my head and let out a howl. I soon heard Mom join in with me, when I got tired I stopped "So do you want some bacon?" Mom asked I changed back and nodded. She seemed to smile at my answer and as soon as she was in the kitchen I started to lick my wound.

"Did Batman scare you?" She asked and I stopped licking my arm "No. He just looked mad that I was a kid. I also read his mind he thought I was just a kid hanging out Uncle Joker, Aunt Harley, Uncle Two-Face, etc and stealing. That is until I said you were my mom." I said smelling the bacon cooking. "Bacon's done." Mom said.

I ran to the table and started to eat, Mom then turned on the T.V. with a cup of coffee in her hand _***The police are baffled today how the biggest diamond in Gotham was stolen. Reports say all of the villains that were at the robbery at the time didn't have the diamond with them. The only evidence the police have is a card of a howling wolf.**_ * The man was replaced with a picture of the card I left.

"Nice job Ruby. You've been practicing." Mom said as they showed the security tape and all that was on the tape was a flash of red and rose petals. I smiled "Yep." I said with a wolf grin and then went back to eating my bacon. After my plate was clean I yawned and rubbed my eyes "Time for bed." Mom said I lifted my arms up, she laughed and picked me up.

She carried me to my room and put me in my bed "Good night Ruby." She said "Night." I replied and closed my eyes.

Selina POV

As I walked away from Ruby's bedroom I felt a guilty, tonight didn't go as I planed. The plan was for all of us to get arrested and Ruby would listen and go home. Before I left I was going to tell Batman I have a bomb at my apartment and only he can deactivate it. "I'm sorry Pup." I whispered as I got suited up I wrote a note telling her I was out getting food and left. Running out the door I left to turn myself in with the diamond in my hand.

I used my whip to get to the top of the police station to turn

on the Bat Signal. I waited for what felt for like an hour until he showed up. "Selina." I pulled back my cowl and looked at the shadows "Bruce." I said as he walked out and I tossed him the diamond "I'm here to turn myself in but tonight didn't go as we planed." I said looking away from him "What plan?" He asked.

"(Sigh)… A few nights ago the others and I agreed that Reaper should go to a better home. She thought tonight was her final test to become one of us but it was to giver her to a better home. The plan was to have Reaper steal the diamond and go home after we got caught. But she's as stubborn as her dad so she had to stop you from taking me to jail." I explained.

"Who's her father?" Batman asked I looked at him "You." I said "Mind explaining what you're going to do now?" He asked "Like I said I'm turning myself in and giving custody over Ruby to you. I want our daughter to grow up like a hero and like not me." I said and put my wrist out so he could cuff me. "Selina, are you sure that you want to do this?" Batman asked cuffing my hands together.

"Yes. We're all going to miss her but I'm giving her up for her best chance." I said with a few tears leaking from my eyes "Where can I find her?" He asked.


	2. Finding Out

Batman POV

"At the hotel downtown, room 142." Selina said "Ok." I

said giving her a kiss then Gordon came up "I saw the signal." He said "I caught Catwoman. Goodnight." I said and shot my grapple to the nearest building. I got into the Batmobile and drove to the hotel downtown. I got there in an hour, I walked to the front desk "What can I do for you?" A man said turn around to face me _**'Blind.'**_ I thought as I saw his eyes.

"I need a key for room 142. My daughter is up there and I forgot my key." I said "Ok." He then walked over to the keys and felt them. He grabbed a key and handed it to me "Thank you." I said and walked off, when I got to the door I saw that it was kicked down. Searching the room I found nothing but a trashed room rose petals, and Ruby's weapon. "What happened?" I asked myself.

I then saw a note addressed to Selina.

 _ **Dear Selina Kyle aka Catwoman,**_

 _ **If you want to see your daughter alive you will surrender to me.**_

 _ **Shredder.**_

(Few minutes ago) Ruby POV

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. Growling I got up to answer it because I knew mom wouldn't hear it. When I got to the door I grabbed Crescent Rose just in case. So I peeked out the peephole and what I saw confused me. It was one of Uncle Joker's henchmen but there was an odd scent, I decided to open the door anyway "What can I do for you?" I asked "Catwoman just got caught and Joker sent me to get you." He said I took a minute to think.

I looked around to see more henchmen all with the same scent. "Uncle Joker would have came himself if he got out and you don't smell like Bud, Lou, Aunt Harley, or Uncle Joker. You smell like Hong Kong." I said "What a smart girl." One said and I felt someone grab me "Why are you here!" I screamed "Your mom has a debt to settle with the Shredder." He said.

He then put a rag on my mouth _**'Chloroform!'**_ Was my last thought before I fell unconscious and Crescent Rose fell out of my hand. I woke up a few hours later in a small cage. _**'No!'**_ I thought and scratched at the walls _**'I have to get out!'**_ I then starting to panic "Let me out! Please let me out!" I screamed and my eyes started to water "I'll be good! Please I'll be good! Uncle Joker, I'll be good!" I yelled.

I stopped clawing at the wall and curled myself into a little ball. I started shaking and crying "I'll be good." I mumbled and soon fell back to sleep.

Batman POV

After gathering Ruby's belongings I headed back to the Batcave. I jumped out of the Batmobile and ran to the computer. Putting one of the rose petals in the computer, I tested it. "Master Bruce, why are you scanning a rose petal is it Ivy?" Alfred asked coming up behind me. I pulled up a sample of my blood then the rose petal.

"If the petal came from Ruby in theory, her DNA would be on the petal." I said waiting for the test to end "Who is Ruby?" Alfred asked as the computer said **"MATCH. RUBY IS THE DAUGHTER OF BRUCE WAYNE AND SELINA KYLE."** I could only stare at the computer as it brought up a picture of Dusk up and then a picture of me.

"Sir, I don't understand." Alfred said "I have a daughter and she's in trouble." I said "Computer, search the name Shredder." I commanded " **SEARCHING… MATCH FOUND. THE SHREDDER IS A CRIME DEALER IN HONG KONG."** The computer said "When did the last plane leave to Hong Kong?" I asked.

" **LAST PLANE FOR HONG KONG LEFT AT 2:19 AM."** My eyes widened "That's when I got to the apartment!" I yelled "Master Bruce?" Alfred asked a little concerned "Alfred, call the League. We have my daughter to save." I said and got everything I need to put the Shredder in jail.

Ruby POV

I was woken up by a surge of electricity course through my body. I looked up at the culprit, it looked like a skeleton of

a dog but its appearance made me back up in fear. But I still let a low growl escaped my lips and he looked at me. As he moved his face moved closer to the cage I was in my growl got louder. When his face was right in front of me, I used my caws to cut his face.

He then howled in pain and I smirked. He unlocked the cage I was in and grabbed me by my collar. My smirk grew into a smile that could rival Uncle Joker "Why are you smiling?" He asked his voice hurt my ears but I didn't answer instead I kick him in the face and landed on my feet as he fell.

"Because I knew you'd do something like that." I said at the unconscious skeleton and turned into my wolf form and ran out. But I soon got lost in what looked like a lab of some short. Changing back I whistled in amazement "Nice." I said and walked around, I then saw clear cages. My vision blurred and I saw Uncle Joker "Please Uncle Joker, don't." I whimpered with tears in my eyes and I backed away.


End file.
